poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Friends: Alien Alert
Thomas and Friends: Alien Alert is a new movie. Summary Thomas and his friends investigate the odd appearances of a UFO and find the culprit to be the private engine belonging to Buck Douglas: Cameron. Plot Opening The film begins with James doing the Flying Kipper, since Henry is at the SteamWorks getting a new boiler fitted. As James grumbles over this, he suddenly discovers strange lights in the sky. Following them, he reaches Farmer Trotter's farm, and he sees a strange engine nearby. James tries to ask the engine what he's doing on Sodor, but the engine quickly speeds away. James races after him, but when the engine turns off down a junction, James inadvertantly misses a red signal and ends up falling into the fenland mud and gets stuck. Marion the steam shovel arrives and upon seeing the crash, has her driver call the search and rescue centre. Cameron the new Engine The next day, Thomas brings Rocky to get James out of the mud. Thomas asks James why he got stuck in the first place. He admits that he was chasing a new engine with a flying saucer. Max Tennyson gasps and suspects that Buck Douglas is up to no good again. James says that he heard Buck Douglas was arrested a while ago, and Alien Quest was cancelled. He suggests that he asks Sir Topham Hatt about the new engine he saw. Later, at Knapford Station, they ask Sir Topham Hatt about the engine. He replies that James somehow met the new engine, surprising everyone. When asked by James what he means, Sir Topham Hatt replies that the engine James met is named Cameron; a new engine that came the week before. James is surprised. Thomas suggests that everyone should have a chance to meet Cameron. At that moment, Cameron shows up and introduces himself. Buck Douglas' Backstory That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Max Tennyson tells Thomas and his friends all about Buck Douglas. He explains the story of the time Buck's show 'Alien Quest' was in Pontypandy. He explains a while ago, Norman Price found a saucer in the sky, and Alien Quest began airing in Pontypandy but wherever someone found a UFO, it lead them to trouble and Fireman Sam having to deal with it. But when it was discovered that Buck Douglas had been faking the alien sightings, he was arrested and the show was canceled. Trivia *References to Thomas and the Spaceship, Blown Away, The Phantom Express, Tale of the Brave, The Smelly Kipper, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Stock footage from Tale of the Brave, and flashback footage form the Fireman Sam film Alien Alert is used. Scenes *Opening *Cameron the new Engine *Buck Douglas' Backstory *Alien Sightings in the Sky *James explores the forest to find aliens Boo Choo Choo * *Thomas and the Tennyson Trio discover the truth/He Really Drives us Bats Songs # Lights in the Sky # Boo Boo Choo Choo # He Really Drives us Bats by Max Tennyson and the Steam Team